


Since We Last Touched

by TheFairieQueen



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming home late, Foreplay, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Nudity, Showers, Slice of Life, So this is my attempt XD, There isn't enough of this content for yuulma, Yulma, Yuulma, late night shifts, some teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairieQueen/pseuds/TheFairieQueen
Summary: A hand stopped Alma’s from grabbing the towel – Kanda’s hand.  “You know that shit was going to come off eventually."  (Modern AU, NSFW) Eventually may become a two part ficlet.





	Since We Last Touched

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "If you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it to a bed."
> 
> This is technically my first fic that's really started to go NSFW. I considered writing more about their whole night, but since this is the first time I'm writing a fic of this nature I more wanted to test the waters? XD If people like this sort of content with Yuulma and want me to go into more detail, I will. But people need to let me know. XD
> 
> For now, enjoy!

Kanda leaned his forehead against the door, before reaching into his pocket for his apartment key.  Typically he would have just kicked on the door until Alma answered, but Kanda didn’t know if Alma had fallen asleep yet or not.  It was well after midnight, so Kanda decided not to risk waking his boyfriend up – not that Alma would have probably minded. Alma wasn’t really a grouchy person when woken up, but Kanda didn’t think it was necessary to disturb him.  
  
After a moment of fumbling around in the darkness, Kanda found his keys and unlocked the door.  He stepped inside, pausing to kick off his shoes before slipping off his jacket.  Kanda was itching to get out of the rest of his uniform; since he worked as a security guard, he always had to wear annoying, stiff clothing.  Not that it was _terrible_ – Kanda could ignore it well enough, but he was still glad to be back at his apartment where he could get into something more comfortable.  
  
As he passed through the living room, Kanda noticed that the TV had been left on.  At first he thought that maybe Alma had fallen asleep on the couch, and forgotten to turn it off.  Alma had done that the other night.  However, when Kanda checked the couch he saw Alma wasn’t there.  Kanda frowned, and turned off the TV.  Alma really needed to stop leaving it shit on.  
  
Kanda tossed the remote back onto the couch as he stopped by the laundry room.  Taking off his shirt, he threw it into the hamper.  Since he had the next day off, Kanda figured he could wash it at some point tomorrow.    
  
Right now, he just wanted to sleep.  


Sleep. God, Kanda wanted nothing more than to just crawl into bed and _crash_. He started to head back, but paused as soon as his ears picked up on something. Faintly, he could hear water running, and when Kanda glanced down the hall he could see the bathroom light was on.  
  
_‘Huh.  Guess Alma’s showering,’_ Kanda thought, before he wondered just how long Alma would be showering for.  Figuring he could just ask, Kanda walked over to where the door was. He was prepared to knock when he heard something, which caused Kanda to stop.   
  
Almost masqueraded by the sound of running water, Kanda could hear breathing.  Heavy breathing that was more like  _panting_ , really.  Panting and…wait, was that a fucking  _moan_?  
  
For a second, Kanda felt his mind go blank as he listened to Alma, er – _pleasuring_ himself.  Alma wasn’t a particularly quiet person, and the sounds coming from the bathroom were frankly _very_ arousing. A part of Kanda – the slightly more respectful part – was tempted to walk away and leave his boyfriend to do whatever it was he was doing.  But, there was the  _other_ part of Kanda (namely the part that was located down south) that immediately protested any thought of walking away, as perverse as it was.    
  
Ugh. It didn’t help that Kanda and Alma hadn’t been intimate in a while either.  
  
During Kanda’s internal debate with himself, Alma seemed to quiet in the shower, and the water suddenly shut off.  Realizing Alma was done in the shower, Kanda quickly tried to figure out what he wanted to do. Ultimately, an idea ended up seeping into Kanda’s mind, where he then waited beside the door silently.  Within the next few minutes, the door opened.  
  
As soon as Alma stepped out, hair damp and a towel tied around his waist, Kanda pulled Alma into his chest from behind.  He could feel Alma jump slightly in surprise as his somewhat dazed eyes widened.  Kanda smirked in amusement.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Alma, Kanda could feel his partner’s flesh, still warm and soft from the shower.  He pressed his lips onto the side of Alma’s head.  “Why the hell are you still awake?” Kanda asked quietly.  “I thought you worked tomorrow – you should be sleeping.”  
  
Alma seemed to be catching his breath, possibly from more than simply being startled. “I took tomorrow off,” Alma answered.  A smile played at his lips as he spoke this, and he placed his arms over Kanda’s.  “Thought we could spend some time together.  We haven’t been off on the same day in a while…”  
  
Alma was right.  Lately, Kanda had been working later security shifts in the evenings, while Alma worked during the day at tattoo parlor.  Previously, Kanda had worked more day shifts.  This had allowed for him and Alma to spend more time together in the evenings, though one of the security guards had quit recently.  The end result had been that Kanda had been asked to help cover later shifts, which although doable was _highly_ inconvenient. Especially for his relationship.  
  
“Yeah, I know…” Kanda sighed.  He honestly felt rather badly about the situation.  Alma hadn’t outright complained too much about it, but it was clear that neither of them were all that content with the current arrangement of their schedules.  
  
Rubbing his hands alongside Alma’s torso, Kanda pressed his nose onto Alma’s cheek.  He then remembered why he’d pulled Alma aside in the first place.  
  
“So,” Kanda started, his voice low, “What were you doing in the shower?  You sounded like you were  _really_ enjoying yourself.”  
  
Alma’s face immediately heated up, causing his cheeks to deepen in color.  They had already been pink from his shower, but now they were closer to the shade of a cherry.    
  
Alma turned his head to face Kanda.  “Were you listening?” He asked, though despite the flush on his face Alma was grinning.  “Because that’s pretty fucking voyeuristic.”  
  
Kanda rolled his eyes.  “Tch.  It’s not like I could ignore you with how loud you are,” Kanda mumbled.  He then gave Alma a small squeeze around the waist.  “Not that I minded that much…”

   
Alma laughed softly.  “Uh huh. I know you don’t,” He spoke, as he ran his thumb over Kanda’s hand.   
  
Gingerly, Alma pried Kanda’s hands away.  He didn’t pull away from Kanda though, and instead turned around so that they were facing one another.  Lightly, Alma grasped Kanda’s forearms as he pressed his forehead against Kanda’s.  “I miss you, Yuu.”  
  
“God.  You make it sound like I’m never here…”  
  
“You’re not always here the same time I am,” Alma pointed out, as he circled his thumb on Kanda’s arm.  Alma then leaned forward, and grazed his lips against the side of Kanda’s cheek before he brought his mouth close to Kanda’s ear.  “We should take advantage of this while we can.”

  
A small, half-smile appeared on Kanda’s face. His eyes flickered up to meet Alma’s. “Yeah? I’m surprised you’re not tired after whatever you were fucking doing in the bathroom…”  
  
Alma scrunched up his face in mock annoyance. “Well, we don’t _have_ to do anything if you don’t want to-”  
  
Kanda pulled Alma into him again, their hips pressing against one another. Tightly, Kanda wrapped an arm around the small of Alma’s back as he held Alma’s other hand. He pressed his lips onto Alma’s neck, exhaling against the crook of his neck. Beneath his grasp, Kanda could feel Alma shiver slightly.  
  
Pressing his lips onto Alma’s skin, Kanda trailed his lips upward slightly. As he came close to the jaw, Kanda pulled away barely – just enough room so he could speak.   “Don’t put fucking words in my mouth…” Kanda murmured, his voice somewhat huskier than before.  
  
Alma could feel his heart racing slightly, as Kanda’s breath remained hot on his skin. Firmly, Alma intertwined his fingers into Kanda’s hand as he clasped it. His other hand snaked behind Kanda, curling under Kanda’s arm and grasping at his shoulder blade.  
  
Alma pressed his thigh upward, brushing against Kanda’s groin. Beneath Kanda’s pants, Alma swore he could feel a slight hardness beneath the fabric.  
  
“Yuu,” Alma breathed gently, as he felt Kanda’s lips beginning to trace along his neck.   Kanda’s lips were like feathers against Alma’s skin, and somehow they still managed to send jolts of electricity throughout Alma. He didn’t want Kanda to stop.  
  
“Yuu,” Alma repeated, this time moving his face. He turned slightly, bringing his own lips to Kanda’s ear. “Yuu, let’s go back to where the bed is…” He urged softly, before bringing his mouth to Kanda’s earlobe. He bit down tenderly.  
  
Kanda shuddered from the seemingly small gesture, and before Alma knew what was happening Kanda had quickly taken Alma and spun him around, pressing his back against the wall. Alma could feel the towel around his waist loosen; it would likely fall off at any minute now. However, Alma was far too distracted with how Kanda had pinned him against the wall to pay the towel any mind.  
  
Kanda took a breath; his ears were a weak spot for him, and he couldn’t help but question if Alma had nipped his ear solely to get a reaction out of him. It was likely, and Kanda had fallen victim to it.  
  
Placing a hand against the wall for support, Kanda still held onto Alma by the waist. His hand dipped just beneath the towel, and Kanda realized it had been far too long since he really touched Alma. Since they touched each other. Yes, they shared small kisses here and there, and tiny displays of physical affection – but shit, the last time they had actually _done_ anything….it was a while ago.  
  
Kanda pulled back a little so he could face Alma. Alma’s hair was still wet, and sticking to his face. His lips were slightly parted, and his eyes that were so normally a bright, sky-colored blue were now beginning to look hazy again as their gazes met.    
  
Alma’s eyes were often a distraction for Kanda. This was nothing new – but right now, they made it especially difficult for Kanda to focus.  
  
Completely fixated on Alma, Kanda ran a thumb over the side of Alma’s face. He brushed aside some of the longer hairs that were clinging to Alma’s cheek. “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to the bed,” Kanda commented, his eyes never once leaving Alma’s.  
  
Alma’s lips quirked upward a little.   “Yeah?” He asked, a hint of coyness trickling into his tone. Alma’s hands snaked down Kanda’s back, with one trailing around to the front. Although Kanda was still wearing his pants, Alma gave a gentle squeeze onto Kanda’s groin. “I mean…we could just stay here…”  
  
Kanda inhaled sharply, as a pleasuring sensation surged up into his lower abdomen. “Fuck, Alma…” He muttered somewhat gutturally, as he pressed his face into Alma’s shoulder. Yes, Alma was _definitely_ looking for a reaction at this point.  
  
Breathily, Alma chuckled. The hand that he had kept placed on Kanda’s bare back he moved up, and intertwined his fingers into Kanda’s ponytail. “I like your reactions, Yuu. They’re always such a turn on.”  
  
Kanda brought his face back up, and brushed the side of it against Alma’s before he pressed his lips onto Alma’s neck once more.   Lightly, he traced his tongue upward, before he began to suckle just below Alma’s jaw.  
  
Alma took a sharp breath, arching his neck in reaction to Kanda’s kissing. He trembled slightly as he felt the towel drop, and Alma instinctively made a move to catch it.  
  
A hand stopped Alma’s from grabbing the towel – Kanda’s hand. “You know that shit was going to come off eventually,” Kanda spoke, having temporarily broken away from his kissing. His hand then returned to Alma’s back, where it traced downward so he could firmly squeezed Alma’s buttocks.  
  
Alma could feel himself starting to go hard already. It didn’t even seem to matter that he’d just finished masturbated a short while ago – Kanda just knew how to get to Alma.  
  
As Kanda’s hand moved around to Alma’s front, Alma bit his lip. He looked at Kanda. “You know, it’s not fair if I’m the only naked one here…”  
  
Kanda looked at Alma with a raised eyebrow. He smirked as he began to unbuckle his pants. Wordlessly, Kanda slid them downward.  
  
Alma’s eyes had glanced down at this point; even before Kanda had removed his underwear, Alma could see that his partner was already erect. Kanda apparently didn’t need to wait for any reaction from Alma, though; within the next second, Kanda had slipped off his final article of clothing as well.  
  
Once completely stripped, Kanda faced Alma. “Better?” He asked.  
  
Skin flushing slightly, Alma smiled. “Better,” He confirmed, before pressing his lips against Kanda’s.  



End file.
